soldados, héroes y villanos
by fridda
Summary: Basado en las palabras de la narradora de Risco Rojo: Alistair solía jugar en estos campos cuando era niño. Una vez me pidió que le fabricase un ejército de soldados, ahora reina sobre todo Ferelden. Sus sueños se irán con el viento cual hoja que se deja arremolinar y arrastrar, pero esa noche, esa noche soñará que el futuro está en sus manos.


**Exoneración**: Dragon age y sus personajes son propiedad de bioware

* * *

Con decisión baja la visera del yelmo imaginario, empuña con fuerza en la mano su arma –un palo que le ha llevado media hora elegir, probando su firmeza, su grosor, azotándolo contra el aire...-, decidido echa a correr ladera abajo, emitiendo un poderoso grito de guerra, mentalmente consagrándose a la gloriosa Andraste. Se enzarza en una lucha a muerte como nunca antes otra se ha visto en todo el reino de Ferelden. La batalla es larga, hay un momento en el que está a punto de perder, por suerte, su rival, comete un error al confiarse demasiado, error que él sabe aprovechar, sin embargo, por siempre grabadas quedarán las cicatrices de aquella legendaria batalla en forma de cojera permanente.

El pequeño Alistair sonríe ante el árbol contra el que acaba de usar el palo que todavía sujeta en sus pequeñas manos. Sus labios revelan un hueco entre sus encías, han comenzado a caérsele los dientes de leche, su infantil mente continúa desbordando imaginación, soñando con que ha vencido a un gran enemigo del reino, un villano cuyas pretensiones, ahora que el Teyrn Loghain ha desparecido en la frontera con Orlais, son asesinar al rey Maric, cuya vida ha sido salvada gracias a un joven ánonimo, uno que ha resultado ser magno caballero, de orígenes desconocidos y que es recordado por todos porque siempre ha trabajado con tesón mientras se entrenaba para ser un gran soldado.

El rey Maric, sin saber quién es y ante las historias que de él ha escuchado contar, al ver con sus propios ojos el prodigio que acaba de lograr al vencer a tremendo enemigo, decide darle el puesto que antes ocupaba Loghain. Durante su nombramiento, al bajar la espada sobre sus hombros cruzan sus miradas y, es justo ese momento y no otro, en el que el rey Maric descubre quién es y lo reconoce. La ceremonia continúa, para nadie ha sido perceptible su cruce de miradas, en cuanto puede, el rey Maric lo saca de allí, lo introduce en su despacho y sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra lo abraza con fuerza.

El niño Alistair se aleja de aquel árbol que muchas tardes se convierte en un gran y poderoso enemigo del rey, uno que solo él podrá vencer y así salvar al soberano.

Necesita contarle a alguien sus aventuras, el rostro de una persona muy querida para él acude a su memoria, se trata de Rahel, una elfa que trabaja al servicio del arl. Pensando en la sonrisa cariñosa de Rahel, se para a recoger flores, con mucho mimo prepara un ramo donde se entremezclan pequeñas flores silvestres blancas y lilas; Alistair no entiende ni nunca comprenderá cómo la gente puede tratar con desprecio a los elfos, no cuando piensa en Rahel, en sus largas conversaciones en la cocina donde ella ha potenciado aún más si cabe, el amor que Alistair tiene para con el queso, en cómo lo cuida, en sus manos acariciando con ternura su diminuta cabeza, las únicas caricias -junto con las escasas que aún le prodiga el arl-, que ha conocido y conocerá en su infancia; bagatelas emocionales que recibe y su mente impúber confunde con el auténtico cariño. Cuando sea alguien imprescindible al servicio y cuidado de su padre, el niño planea en cómo hacerle ver al rey lo que sucede con los elfos, con la finalidad de poder mejorar la vida de Rahel y los suyos.

Con el ramo en sus manos parte hacia el castillo; en el camino se encuentra con la narradora de Risco Rojo. Con entusiasmo se acerca a la mujer, muchas son las veces que ha visto las marionetas que ella misma hace y maneja a su antojo cuando narra una historia; lanza pues su petición como quien pide una golosina:

-Necesito que me fabriques un ejército de soldados, ansío aprender a ser un buen estratega militar.

Ella accede a su petición, creyendo que es un capricho pasajero y que pronto lo olvidará, él prosigue contento su camino, pensando en contarle a Rahel el magistral plan que ha elucubrado para poder ser un gran comandante, alguien digno de formar parte de la guardia personal de Maric, convertirse en su nuevo hombre de confianza. En poco tiempo todas estas quimeras desaparecerán, pues la arlessa Isolda llegará para quedarse en Risco Rojo, pero antes Rahel morirá condenándolo a un destierro de soledad y años de ausencia de cariño, aceptará también que su padre no lo quiere, de lo contrario nada impediría que estuviese a su lado, pues nadie dice a un rey lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer -luego ese rencor se irá cuando a sus oídos llegue la noticia de la desaparición de Maric en el inmenso mar-, sus sueños se irán con el viento cual hoja que se deja arremolinar y arrastrar, pero esa noche, esa noche soñará que el futuro está en sus manos, puede tocarlo con la punta de sus diminutos dedos; en ensueños una multitud lo ovacionará mientras el rey le concede honores, su madre también aparecerá en su narcosis, es tal y como siempre la imaginó, en su sonrisa se refleja la luna llena, sus bucles dorados se mecen al son de un suave céfiro y en su mirada se transparenta una ciega adoración por su pequeño Alistair.


End file.
